The present invention is related to a wind park with a plurality of wind energy plants, which each one have one control unit at a time, which can control and/or adjust the wind energy plant in response to a received desired value for an electric variable, in order to provide an actual value corresponding to the desired value. Also, the present invention is related to a method for the operation of such a wind park.
It is commonly known to limit the power delivered by a wind park by presetting a desired value. Such a situation can occur, for instance, when due to certain reasons the available power is not to be fed into the electric grid. Such a throttled operation of the wind park makes it necessary to provide an also throttled operation for at least some of the wind energy plants in the park, or to cut them off.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a method for the operation of a wind park as well as such a wind park itself, in which the wind energy plants can be controlled by simple means in order to supply preset desired values for the wind park stably in a short time.